


Detune

by Coffeepills



Series: Tis the way of all flesh [6]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Even gods have issues, Gen, Hades-centric, Meikai is no more, Rating May Change, Someone screwed big time, What's Next?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeepills/pseuds/Coffeepills
Summary: At the end of the classic Saint Seiya, Hades was finally forced to face Athena and her Saints. She defeated him. The Underworld crumbled, they fled back to the land of the living. Is it really all peace & love afterwards, or it would seem as if something was lost in translation when she ended Hades' life?
Relationships: Hades & Athena (Saint Seiya), Hades & Pandora (Saint Seiya), Hades & Poseidon (Saint Seya), Hades & Zeus (Saint Seiya)
Series: Tis the way of all flesh [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741276
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Detune

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever it might concern, yes I realize the idea is pretty similar to Spirit Of The Divine by alexdamien (You can look it up, I don't mind). Yes, I enjoyed that fic, and no, it is not a rip-off. This piece is in line with what I wanted to do with "Tis the way of all flesh" series, albeit it was supposed to come out later on. Things don't always work out in a linear way, I guess... 
> 
> Title inspired by the song "Detune" by Kaleida. You can check the lyrics here: https://www.lyricsontop.com/kaleida-songs/detune-lyrics.html

.

.

.

He was at peace with Pandora leaving him; they parted ways up there, in the skies of the Lost Canvas. Delusional as she was, she had missed the whole point of this war. It was all right. It is not as if he ever explained it to her, or anyone else for the matter. It was not as she would remember any of it, next time that was.

He remembered Thanatos’ suggestion, to give them all their memories back. Nevertheless, he stood firm. It was troublesome enough to revive them. Re-enact their lives would be too taxing. He wanted to experience some more, even if in the end Athena was bound to meddle with his presence in the world of the living.

He supposed one war after the other helped cement a certain way to judge things beforehand. He was no stranger to it, neither was she. Trust eluded him that way. It was a lesson he learned millennia ago, albeit no one was left to remember any of it. 

He too had judged humans, deemed them unworthy even, but mostly rebellious on the face of their gods. Moreover, everything escalated, gods rallied around him and against him, sapuris were born in the underworld, and humans had taken upon them to defend it. It wass rather ironic.

Evil stars they had been dubbed.

As if, the afterlife was about good or evil, and not about being part of a cycle that ruled their very existence. Unescapable as it was. Yes, right or wrong had some to do, mostly with the fate that awaited the departed souls. However, whose fault was it, if not their own doing?

Contrary to most recent beliefs, Hades did not have the power to dictate human lives. _Prometheus_ had infused them with it but, much like the gods, none ruled over their will. Of course, gods could influence them in more ways than they knew of, but such cases were few and far in between. What advantage could accomplish a human against the wheel of fate?

The gist of it was that they knew of the risks, they knew it did not end into oblivion. They knew nothing was truly forgotten. Yet, they were still offended by the Underworld’s ways. His ways, on _his_ domains.

Space, _time_ , they had the most baffling way to work.

However true that was, he had allowed his soul to accomplish Pandora’s wish. His next recipient would be of her blood. No more _Kairos_ to fiddle his plans up. He did so although she did not understand that the bending of _designs_ would bring equally joy and pain. She had gone trough it this time, she would again.

She was human, she was still a mortal. That fact alone did not change after millennia by his side.

However, Athena had made her game as well. She went out of her way to ensure the purest soul in her time would be close by, in plain sight and at her arms reach. She just did not foresee it would be _this_ close. Some would say so close she could manipulate it. Nevertheless, she was Athena, her wisdom could never be questioned.

She would never sacrifice a human for her cause, _their own_. Of course, she would not.

Yet, she never told them what awaited them in the afterlife. Nor beyond that point.

Hades, well he really just wanted to experience. _B_ _rotherhood_ sounded like something he had failed to achieve prior. His was not a prime example, although it was not disagreeable per se.

Athena had made a point, took a calculated risk with Sasha and Alone. He wanted to see where would it lead, and the twins were out of the question. Their shells were self-made, and their bond born of their inception, he could not meddle there.

Pandora however, minus her mortal origin, and discarding the most outrageous behaviour in the past war, was a good enough choice. He knew it would cause her pain and distress, her soul too young and fragile whilst not awaken. Mortals held no memories of their past lives, it was not as if they were supposed to reincarnate repeatedly as their one- _self_.

However, if the need arose, he could always summon her past self, so all was good.

She would not betray him. Even if she did already.

She would not lose faith in her god. Even if she had lost faith before.

She would not abandon him. Even if he knew, mortals could.

Nevertheless, he was true to his word. Mortals that pledged their lives did so on their own volition. They were reborn under the evil stars, because they chose to, asked for it. So that their souls bound themselves, willingly to him, attached to his sapuris.

No sapuris remained now, no souls were in sight. _Alone_.

His palace was once sight to behold, was a now a bunch of rubble evidence of the clashing of cosmos. The few colours, mimicking some sort of life where there was none, were wiped out as if an all-purpose brush painted it in shades of greys; the Underworld was dying just as its lord.

As blood poured out his immortal flesh, _his Meikai_ vanished turned to ashes. No expanse was spared, and even the Elysion followed suit.

‘ _Ironic_ ’ his mind idly mused, as he felt his existence go.

Black feathers fell. Most disintegrated upon touch, alike decaying dandelions…All, but one.

Athena and her saints, escaped in a hurry then, surrounded by searing light. The afterlife had been vanquished.

.

.

.

When a human passed away, his soul left the land of the living and drifted to the underworld.

When a god’s body could no longer sustain its immortal life, their soul drifted to the Elysion. Until a suitable host enabled reincarnation on Earth. Or, possession was in order.

In the past war, _Oneiros_ said so. Albeit their body was no more, the soul of a god remained on another plane of existence.

It was a different way to conceive immortality. One humankind was still a stranger to its innerworkings. It was a shame that none of the Saints remaining could pass on that new found bit of information. Now, the few immortals, sole _living_ inhabitants of the Meikai were no more.

Hades, his advisors the twin gods, died. Hypnos’ offspring, lesser gods as they were, they too had perished. The underworld crumbled, turned to dust. All was right and good, Athena conquered the land of the departed, wiped it off the for the lack of a better word.

All was fine, until it was _not_.

They noticed the first signs of something gone wrong when a week or so after they came back, rumour had it they slept dreamless nights. They thought it was be result of no longer having to face more enemies, there was no one else to fight against.

Most shrugged it off. It was not unusual, and they could make do without dreams or nightmares alike. Two weeks later, various reports across Europe and Asia alike indicated the rising concern of the dwindled number of deaths reports across the continents. North and South American, and the other continents followed just within 48 hours.

Before the third week since their victory, no deaths were reported due to illness, or accident. Scientists across the world were puzzled, and advised caution.

As the mark of the first month was reached, no death whatsoever were reported around the world. No one could conjure an explanation. The Sanctuary was another thing altogether. _Frantic_ , was the only suitable word to describe it, as Cosmo surges spiked but could barely maintain itself.

The war had been taxing, and resulted in a Sanctuary barely standing. A realm of Athena with no Golds within the Houses, the Saints numbers had been reduced drastically. An active Silver and a few Bronzes, and plenty of Cloths that no one could repair.

Into the sixth week, people grew ecstatic, death had been conquered. As a result, people across the world started challenging themselves to die. Because, why not?

The scientific community was still debating the possible causes, whilst a growing concern forced people to notice that they did _not die_ , but they did _not heal_ _either_. Just as they slept but no longer dreamed.

They could get hurt but no longer died. They just stayed as they were. It was unheard of. Soon, reality surpassed fiction and the _Z_ word popped up within the internet, and soon after the media adopted it, the governments.

Was this the dystopic future that one too many foretold? A zombie apocalypse? It could not be. Just what on earth went wrong?

Six months later, scientific and official reports confirmed what they slowly started to realize. The wheel was broken. The existence of humans was now equal to immortal status. However, the facts were as simple as grave. _Catastrophic_.

By the ninth month, the sick could no longer heal, the old could not die. The young, they noticed it last, could not age. It was as if humankind had reached a standstill, but everything else just flowed. Time kept on; _hysteria_ followed.

They still needed to sleep, eat and breath. Before long they realized, humans had started a new era. The age of the undead.

.

.

.

“Athena-sama, I apologize for disturbing you, but there is someone at the gates asking for you.” She perked up at the unusual disturbance. Saori fixed her eyes on him, to allow the Bronze saint to continue. “Says the name is Julian Solo.” She interrupted her Cosmo flow altogether, mouth slightly agape by surprise.

“I see.” Confused by the fact Julian found the Sanctuary, she quickly realized that Poseidon had reawakened shortly before, while they were fighting Hades. “Yes, escort him to the Pope’s chambers. I will be there shortly.”

.

.

.

_TBC_


End file.
